crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Snipe
"This colorful creatures prefers to keep its distance and throw razor sharp feathers." The Snipe is a Titan that appears in Crash of the Titans and Crash: Mind Over Mutant. Biology Snipe is a bipedal titan that has a scrawny body to support its great agility. It has yellowish fur and dark brown fur on its hands and legs. Its back is covered with sharpened feathers and it is ready to shoot them at great distances. Snipe also uses its claws to directly attack. When in motion, Snipes usually lean slightly, very similar to a dinosaur, but they stand tall when they stand still. They also seem to crouch when they use their sniping ability. They are a mix of a fox and a tropical bird (hence their colorful feathers). Abilities Snipe is usually the representative of the titans capable of dealing ranged damage with their attacks. This kind is sometimes described as "small titans", but this name is not official. All members of the group, Snipe included, can stand still and enter aiming mode, in which the player controls a cursor on the screen, allowing the Snipe to shoot projectiles at enemies with great accuracy. This is usually used as an important aspect in the game to shoot down targets and unlock further routes. Snipes shoot by picking and throwing their feathers, which are razor-sharp. They're very quick at doing so and the feathers seem to grow right back, giving the Snipes an unlimited supply of ammo. Of all projectile-based attacks a Titan can deliver, Snipe's seems to be the quickest and dodging those projectiles can be very difficult when Crash is facing them as enemies. Snipes are also very fast, as their slim bodies allow them to cross great distances at high speeds, as well as feature them with great agility on the battlefield. Attacks *Regular Attack/ Feather Shot: Snipe quickly picks a feather from its back and throws it at the enemy at high speed, making it appear like it actually shot a projectile. Targets are usually picked at random, depending on the Snipe's position and direction, so the nearest one is picked. Snipe mode can be used for greater accuracy. *Block-Breaking attack: Snipes use different versions of the block-breaking attack depending on the game and state. When jacked, Sniped charge up their claws and then slap the enemies with them, but enemy Sniped use an additional version in which they actually kick the enemies with both feet simultaneously. *Snipe Mode: A special mode for all "small sized" Titans, Snipe included. By holding down the R1 button, which is usually used to deliver the special attack, Snipe holds still and his movement on the controller is replaced with the movement of a cursor on the screen. This cursor can be used to aim at Snipe's targets more carefully, and shoot at them with Feather Shot. By pressing the X button, however, multiple targets can be aimed and attacked simultaneously, so Snipe will be able to shoot up to 4 projectiles at the same time, but this depletes the special attack gauge. A con to this mode is the fact that the Snipe is a sitting duck at the time and can easily be attacked and damaged, in which case Snipe mode ends. A good strategy would be to have the second player support the player that jacked the Snipe so that he can shoot uninterrupted. *Special Attack/Gambler's Hand: Snipe's ultimate attack, this technique differs depending on the game. In Crash of the Titans, Snipe simply shoots up to 4 feathers at random targets, or at 4 selected targets when in Snipe mode. This attack is far more powerful in Mind Over Mutant, as Snipe keeps picking feathers from its back and throwing them in front of it at rapid speed. In this game, Gambler's hand is very powerful and can easily stun and/or kill. History Crash first encounters a Snipe hiding in a bush trying to mimic the environment (as the bushes he was hiding in has purple leaves, much like Snipe's purple feathers). A little fox appeared, enjoying the scent of the flora, but Snipe ambushed it and grabbed it in an attempt to devour it. Crash arrived at that moment, and the two of them battled resulting in Snipe's first jack. Snipes appeared more and more ever since. They reappear in Mind Over Mutant where they have a different sort of arsenal at disposal, as well as the ability to jump. They're excellent jumpers and climbers. Appearances *''Crash of the Titans'' *''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' Gallery Crash of the Titans Snipe.png Snipe Crash of the Titans.png Snipe CotT.png MOM Snipe.png Trivia *Snipe is the easiest of the long range titans in Crash Of The Titans. *Snipe seems to be a counterpart, or a rival of Stench and Ee-Letric in Crash of the Titans. **All of them are Titans that can use Snipe mode and long-ranged attacks. **They are also hybrids of mammals and birds. But, while Snipe is a mammal with bird feathers, Stench is described as a "bird thing" with mammal's fur cover. Also, while Snipe's attack is fast, direct and low on damage rate, Stench's long ranged attack is slow and is thrown like a bomb, with higher damage rate and the Ee-Lectric's attack is a bit faster than Stench's and it's powerful. *Snipe might be a reference to the common form of wild-goose chase, usually consistent out a hopeless search for a large bird that hides in the bushes. **Snipe, as a Titan, is first introduced while hiding in the bushes, and is also a half bird creature himself. The name Snipe is a word play that describes both the bird in the mentioned search, but also refers to the phrase. *Snipe is the first Titan introduced in the series to possess a long-ranged attack. *Snipe is called Parafox in the Game Boy Advance version of Crash Of The Titans. **This was Snipe's original name, and the reason this wasn't changed in this version is because it was thought up well before the other titan names. **In the console versions soundtrack there is a track named "Parafox Music" *The Snipe Hero is currently the only titan shown to have a home and also the only one to wear clothes (Wii version). *According to the prototype name given to the Snipe, it would seem that the bird DNA that makes up half of its appearance comes from either a Parakeet or Parrot (both whom which fall under the same family of birds) as evidenced by its highly colorful feathers which these tropical birds are renowned for. It is also a given fact that some of these Parakeets or Parrots can have purple/blue feathers depending on the individual. es:Tirador pt:Snipe pt-br:Snipe Category:Titans Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Enemies Category:Mutants Category:Long range Titans